The Not So Lovely Love Story
by hansrach
Summary: When giving the chance to live with BTR, she has to give up the boy of her dreams to be with the boys of her fantasies. OC with all four boys, rating may change later.


**A/N This is a story that I had published before, but I decided to just completely redo it. I didn't have time to update it and I screwed simple things up like days and whether or not the main character had a cell phone…yeah. So sorry about that guys. What I did now is write the whole thing ahead of time. So it is what it is. No changes. Sorry again, I know people had subscribed to me and were looking forward to new chapters. The plot is basically the same; minor changes. **

**Disclaimer: Because I don't live in LA and don't have any money, I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else.**

* * *

Love at first sight. A story that has been told a million times, in just as many ways, for hundreds of years. Boy meets girl and girl falls for the boy. One glance and they fall head over heels, time stops, and life without them is a life not worth living, blah, blah, blah. Sadly, in reality, no such thing exists. Love takes time and work, coming equally from each partner. Otherwise someone's so called "love" becomes nothing more than a fling with a lot of kissing and touching. Harsh, but the world has no room for fairytales.

True love comes from an idea of another person. That one idea someone thinks, "Wow! He's really smart," or "She has a nice smile." After the seed has been planted, it grows little by little, waiting to bloom. Sometimes it dies before it ever gets the chance to bloom. Sometimes it's watered too much and drowns in its own reason for living. A healthy and strong love is very rare to find in this vast world. But it is there, somewhere.

Our story begins not at a coffee shop or in a park. It begins in a high school gym not far from the city of Green Bay, , the most important basketball game of the year is about to take place. Newly arriving cars drive up to the school on the freshly shoveled pavement and into the last available spots. People are shuffling through the soft falling snow to the front of the school were a blast of warm air greets them. If you were to walk into that gym on that night, you would be welcomed by the roar of the crowd. The cheerleaders would be in the middle of the basketball court dancing in sync. The pep band was playing Funky Fives and the jocks were emerging from the locker rooms.

As the cheerleaders march off the court, the head cheerleader quickly gives one of the players a wink. In return he gives her a Zac Efron kiss-into-a-lay-up. Now this story is not about those two because they are your typical high school story. The cheerleader gets knocked-up by the star of the basketball team, they get married, he leaves for an Angelina Jolie, and she becomes a soccer mom. The story here tells about the complexity of love, not lust.

While prom king makes goo-goo eyes at shorty shorts, we move our attention to the band. You'll see Mr. February, the band teacher, emerge from the side of the bleachers and calls attention to the students. If we were to move over just a bit to the right, you'll see a sophomore flute player with strawberry blonde hair and pale green eyes. This is Ciara, often called CC because it's short and sweet like her.

Ciara is very short despite her much developed body, thick hair, and woman like loveliness. And even though her beauty is impossible to ignore, her status of popularity is very low do to her lack of money and the current possession of her V card. She doesn't mind though. Popularity to her is just a way to make other people with low self-esteem and daddy's credit card, feel better about themselves. So she chooses to stay out of the "in crowd." But this causes her not to have a lot of friends. And it was hard to find friends that uphold the same values as you (not to mention a boyfriend). But if we look behind her a few rows up you will see a senior boy named Taylor.

Taylor was a very talented trumpet player and held a respected position on the track team. He had midnight black hair that curled around his head and covered his blue eyes. Taylor was popular and had the money to prove it. But none the less he was very sweet and was friends with everyone no matter what form of status they had.

Now with this said it would be understandable to assume that Ciara hasloved Taylor ever since freshmen year. Of course back then it was just crush. He was a cute junior, and she was the new girl in a big school. She had a lot of crushes back then. He didn't really stand out. But then she began to talk to him; she didn't care that he was popular. Then slowly, they became friends. Not really best friends, but enough to tell each other things that you don't just tell anyone. But then one day, she found that it was more than impossible to even look at him without smiling to herself. She had falling in love with him. But he was at the top of the food chain and she was an "untouchable." Plus Taylor was eighteen and heading off to college at the end of the year. This made the task of him dating her even more so impossible.

So I ask you: will these two fall head over heels for each other, or will this be a not so lovely love story?


End file.
